


back to you

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.
Relationships: Jana Duggar/Laura DeMaisie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	back to you

While she was making seventeen mini pizzas at the same time, Jana suppressed the need to curse inwardly, still, after all these years, she tried to keep her thoughts pure, especially when her younger sisters were around her.  
Jana couldn't and didn't want to know how the youngest of them had managed to get mud in her ears.

It wasn't as bad as the dog poop she had to brush out of one of her brothers' jackets, but it was nowhere near as pleasant a job as entertaining her family on the piano.

"Please stop fidgeting now," she admonished again and again and tried to push her sister under the water with gentle force.  
"It's fine, come on. Be sweet."  
It was a sentence she didn't want to use anymore, but it crossed her mind, she herself had heard it again and again when she was so young, and sometimes she still heard it today.

She wrapped a towel around the girl and wanted to send her to her room alone to put on new clothes, but then she thought about it and went with her.

She silently prayed that the food would not burn and handed leggings and a clean matching dress out of the large closet.

Proud was a mortal sin, and yet Jana couldn't help but notice that the children she dressed always looked good.  
With quick strokes of the brush she tried to tame the blonde, curly hair, but spending more time was simply not necessary.  
Jana thought of Laura, how beautiful her hair fell when she combed it with the same brush.  
She shook her head at herself and then laughed.  


She would have to hurry a little more, just a little, if she wanted to get the food on the table on time and still get home soon.  


She began to cut vegetables for lettuce furiously and found it harder for her to remain calm.

Just as she had finished setting the table, her mother entered the house. Thank you jesus.

Now she would only stay to eat and then ... with one swift movement she swept the magazine off the kitchen counter.  
The front page featured a grinning Laura DeMaisie.  
She had moved into the house nearby and needed a chaperone because of her new relationship with a man who was very rarely seen and who, to Jana's great gratitude, was very secretive.

Because of her great responsibility and independence, Jana was needed again and again in the big house, but she only came on request, because she had actually been living in the same house as Laura twenty minutes away for six months and she couldn't wait to come back to her .  
An official end of the courtship was not in sight and so Jana would probably spend a lot of time under the same roof with Laura and always take good care of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.  
> I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.


End file.
